


What is love?

by decendium



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Idol AU, Jongdae is older but it doesnt matter to the plot, K-Pop - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Smut, not exactly enemies but rivals, rivals au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decendium/pseuds/decendium
Summary: Rockstar!chen and Idol!Luhan who start off badly, but then learn to understand and enjoy each other when their companies decides to give them a joint stage. [Written for the 2014 round of Chenpionships, cross-posted from voiceinthedust @ LJ]





	

  

“Jongdae, could you please move closer to Luhan and makeup! Touch up the both of them thanks.”

 

Jongdae frowns as the studio lighting shines brighter onto him, letting go of the supposedly effortlessly attractive and arrogant bad-boy rockstar image he was playing. It’s annoying, taking part in editorial photoshoots, with clicks of the camera erupting flashes over and over again in front of his eyes and blinding him.

 

"You keep getting distracted by him," the make-up stylist gives Jongdae an amused grin while dusting on another layer of foundation on him. Jongdae doesn’t get a chance to respond before she walks off towards Luhan.

 

 _I’m not distracted, Jongdae bristles mentally. I’m annoyed by him_.

 

Luhan is an embodiment of Adonis, born to be appreciated by the media and masses, with his hooded eyes painted a smouldering khol as he stares down the camera lens. Jongdae doesn’t think that he has seen anymore more pretty; with a flawless canvas of pale skin, a pair of thin and pink pouty lips, a perfectly sculpted nose and well-chiselled cheekbones that even himself could be envious of. Jongdae doesn't quite understand how someone like that could exist, a perfect combination of chaste femininity and refined masculinity.

 

Such a pity, a gorgeous face wasted on an idol.

 

Idols, mere puppets with no real artistry that are mass-produced by companies to earn money.

 

It’s almost revolting how they hide their lacking behind flashy outfits and music videos.

 

Jongdae honestly doesn’t know how these idols are even considered artistes, they never had to go through the hardships of composing, searching everywhere for inspiration, making a tune from scratch or coming up with meaningful lyrics. Heck, their companies could just buy songs or hire producers to create generic pop that relies on a catchy beat. These idols can’t even sing well live and yet they still have thousands of mindless fans hampering after them, disgusting; they are destroying the essence of musicality.

 

“Alright, Luhan could you sit right in front of Jongdae and lay your head onto his legs?” The director instructs as Jongdae huffs out a disgruntled breath of air, what kind of theme are they having for this dumb photoshoot anyway? This was supposed to be a simple promo for Jongdae’s newest album and somehow, Luhan, an upcoming idol from SME with slowly bursting popularity was also included in the magazine spread.

 

Jongdae watches with slight wonder as Luhan simply moves to drape himself over the carpeted floor and Jongdae’s lap. It’s amazing really, this guy has a very compelling and attractive presence, I shall give him that. Jongdae thinks as Luhan extrudes an air of sensuality while moving his head around to catch the perfect lighting and shadows on his face.

 

 

\--

 

 

It doesn’t take long before the shoot is wrapped up.

 

“Keep it up boy, you’ll do well in the music industry, like Jongdae.”

 

“Ah, thank you for the well wishes, I shall continue working hard and I hope so too.” Luhan smiles, eyes crinkling into wrinkles as he bows gratefully at the director and photographer. Luhan sees them off before turning towards the entire crew, thanking each of them sincerely for taking care of a newly debuted singer.

 

Now there were only the stylists and his senior to thank left.

 

Kim Jongdae, charismatic rock-star and one of the most successful and competent singers of the newer generation in South Korea, it’s a little intimidating for Luhan to be around an established senior like him but he hopes that they could be good friends.

 

Jongdae has just about gotten his makeup removed when Luhan enters the dressing room.

 

"Thanks," Jongdae says with a small smile as he waves the make-up stylist away, seeing her through the door before he moves his attention to Luhan. Great, just when I thought I could have less contact with him. Jongdae notes begrudgingly that he’s shorter than Luhan when he stops right in front of Luhan, looking expectantly at him and causing the other to take two steps back and give a quick bow.

 

"Intimidated, newbie?" Jongdae smirks, enjoying the response from an increasingly flustered Luhan who shuffled his feet slightly. "The all-rounded and talented breakout Idol from a few thousand over SME-auditionees right? I’ve heard quite a bit about you."

 

“Ah, yes,” Luhan’s ears are flushed pink by then, the Kim Jongdae had heard about him. "I'm Luhan from SME, I still have a lot to learn and improve on, please take care of me, senior. Also, I’m a huge fan of your music and I’m practising extra hard recently because I’m performing a cover of your-"

 

“Don’t, I don’t want you covering my songs.”

 

“W-What?” Luhan’s eyes widens in surprise. “I don’t understand.”

 

“What is so difficult to understand?” Jongdae rolls his eyes. "Don’t cover my music. At all.”

 

“But… why? Senior, I’m not playing around with your music, I’m very serious about giving a good performance.” Luhan’s face scrunches up in confusion; Jongdae had thrown him an offended look. Isn’t covering another singer’s song one of the highest compliments a singer could get? “I don’t want to give a lacking cover, it would be very disappointing if I did so and I wanted some of your guidance, senior. My company had chosen-"

 

"If you really want to know, just between the two of us, that’s why," Jongdae cuts in, having just about enough interaction with Luhan for today. “Your company, your company not you. And that is what an idol is; a puppet without real artistry and that is managed by companies who see them as nothing but cash cows, a means to earn quick money. I don’t want someone like that to cover my music, it feels sickening. And it’s tiring to be around idols, especially new young ones who can barely hold a note live like you.”

 

Luhan is at a loss of words when Jongdae finishes speaking.

 

Who would have known that the well-loved rock star was so unpleasant to be around with.

 

To think that Luhan had once looked up to Jongdae, it had been a mistake. Luhan is usually an easy going person, who speaks kindly to everyone and doesn’t take harsh comments to heart but he really does feel inadequate having Jongdae say that to him face to face, irritated and angry even.

 

"Senior, with all due respect,” Luhan begins with a detached drawl, “I find it hilarious that you think you’re better than me, despite the fact you’re a grown adult desperately clinging to fame, like me, like all the celebrities on the planet. Isn’t that what we all are? Mere idols?"

 

How dare he. Jongdae almost moves to wring Luhan by his pretty neck for comparing him an idol, but instead, Jongdae barks out a bout of amused laughter. “Talking to a senior with contempt, could end your short-lived career as an idol prematurely in this industry you know.”

 

Luhan pales slightly but he remains firm, giving a proper apologetic bow. “Sorry senior, I’ve overstepped my boundaries… but you weren’t exactly nice either.”

 

“Lu… Han, that’s your name? That doesn’t sound korean, from China? You are very fluent in our language.” Jongdae looks directly at Luhan, giving him a raised eyebrow as the idol nods in confirmation, while still holding Jongdae’s gaze fiercely and not backing down.

 

“Beijing. I’ve been staying in South Korea for six years now, scouted about three years back.”

 

“Lots of confidence and snark coming from a pretty-boy idol. I really hate it.” Jongdae smirks, giving Luhan a glance-over from head to toe before moving towards the dressing room door. “But I like it on you, see you around, Luhan.”

 

Luhan lets out the breath he had been unknowingly holding when Jongdae leaves.

 

 

\--

 

 

When Jongdae sees Luhan again, it’s during SBS Inkigayo.

 

Jongdae had just finished performing two of his latest singles, walking off the stage to thunderous cheer. And Luhan is already there, getting ready to go up in about five minutes and still looking flawless in a hideously bright neon jacket. Jongdae gives the idol an once-over, wondering how the jacket does not distract attention away from Luhan.

 

Luhan gives him a quick bow, acknowledging Jongdae’s presence before being grabbed by the staff to put on his ear-microphone. He’s sweating even before going on stage. Jongdae notes as a stylist stands beside Luhan, gently petting the idol’s face with a tissue to not disturb his makeup. It was then did Jongdae realise that it was Luhan’s debut stage, with his pre-show jitters getting to him.

 

“Calm down your nerves and take deep breaths before going up there.” Jongdae says.

 

“I’m trying to,” Luhan replies. “My legs feel like jelly right now to be honest.”

 

 _Ah, I remember the time when I had my first stage, I was probably like him then._ Jongdae smirks, standing by and stealing glances at Luhan until the other male lets out a soft ‘what’. Jongdae doesn’t fail to notice the slight irritation concealed under the idol’s tone and he smiles, pleased with Luhan’s response.

 

“I’m just curious if you’ll fumble and make a mistake on stage, I want to see it personally if you do. But then again, you’ll probably be lip-syncing throughout the whole song so I don’t think anyone would notice even if you forgotten your lyrics in the moment.”

 

Luhan makes an offended face. “I’m may be an idol but I will be singing live.”

 

“In a way that still needs a lot of practice I suppose.”

 

Luhan’s expression sours more, before a burning conviction filled his eyes. _Does he really need to be so grating, why is he so rude? I’ll show him._ “I’ll admit that my voice doesn’t have the biggest range and isn’t the strongest but I won’t disappoint my fans and myself!” Luhan huffs, adjusting his jacket while sending an unwavering glance to Jongdae; almost expecting him to throw another less than friendly remark.

 

“Show me then, newbie. If you aren’t just a packaged idol lip-syncing to a loud backing track.” Jongdae replies nonchalantly, nodding to the stage as Luhan’s name was announced by the emcees. Luhan pictures himself pulling off a successful performance, making Jongdae eat his words.

 

“Please watch me preform and give me feedback later, senior.”

 

Jongdae’s lips quirks up as the idol is rushed up onto stage with his backup dancers.

 

Luhan’s debut stage was a successful one, with Luhan’s voice like a clear and crisp melody out-singing his backing track while dancing fluidly. Jongdae later wins the number one spot on Inkigayo, with his comeback song well-received and ranking on top of numerous music charts.

 

 

\--

 

 

“And the top-placed artiste for this week on KBS Music Bank is….”

 

Jongdae is standing in the front row on stage, next to the emcees with his eyes on a monitor and watching the scores tally. Luhan is standing beside him and another idol boy band which he couldn’t bother to listen to with a group as large as a football team. Jongdae’s numbers are ranking high as per normal, with both physical and digital sales doing well, beyond expectations for his latest comeback even.

 

“Rookie soloist Luhan, with The Star!” The emcee announces to cheers from the loud audience.

 

 _What?_ Confetti bursts out from both corners of the stage, showering everyone with colourful streamers as Jongdae stepped aside from the emcee to let Luhan receive his trophy and bouquet of flowers.

 

 _Luhan won? The winner isn’t me?_ Jongdae questions with surprise, schooling his face into a congratulatory smile while he claps for Luhan. B _ut it hasn’t even been over a month yet, it’s only the fourth week of my comeback! Wow, a new idol just pushed me off the top spot after three weeks of debuting!_

 

“- I want to thank my family, my company, my friends and most of all, my fans who love me so much to help me win!” Luhan proclaims gratefully, unshed tears shining in his eyes as he raises his trophy upwards with pride.

 

\--

 

“Still holding onto that? Be careful, your eyes might fall out from how much you are staring at it.” Jongdae mocks, settling down in the dressing room backstage. “Congratulations on winning that piece of plastic by the way.”

 

Annoyance sparks through Luhan. _What a mood downer, of all the people I had to share a dressing room with!_ Luhan moves to put the trophy gently on a table, giving it one last glance before addressing Jongdae curtly. It was Luhan’s very first trophy after all, a confirmation of hard work and dedication of years spent training. “Thank you for your sincere feelings, senior.”

 

Jongdae lets out a small chuckle, there’s that challenge in Luhan’s polite tone again, and Jongdae feels something tangle within himself unexplainably. On stage Luhan is like a magnet, drawing the gazes of everyone upon him as he peforms, but when Luhan is just right next to him, he’s different Jongdae realises. There’s an intense-ness to Luhan, yet with a softness to him that isn’t haughty or arrogant, Jongdae doesn’t know what it is about this pretty-boy idol but one thing for sure – he hates Luhan’s presence.

 

“You’re kind of staring,” Luhan says, breaking the silence. “Does my face have anything?”

 

“Sorry, I was thinking,” Jongdae blinks, quickly throwing away thoughts about Luhan and bright neon jackets and well-placed smirks, and unnecessary hip thrusts. “You didn’t take part in any of the production for your song right? It must have been rather easy debuting.”

 

Dislike comes slapping right back at the idol. Luhan clenches a fist at his side.

 

And Jongdae just laughs, amused by his own words. “You did well up there, I’ll see you at the next music show, it’s time for my other activities.” he says, standing up and leaving the dressing room. Luhan is left alone, wondering what he had done in his past life to meet such a difficult person.

 

\--

 

Jongdae smiles calmly, as he sits on the familiar looking chair brought out for him.

 

KBS Yu Huiyeol’s Sketchbook is one of Jongdae’s favourite shows to be on, with an intimate stage with its audience and a great sound system that always boosts the quality of his performances. The crowd gives him a welcoming cheer before quieting down as Huiyeol, the always well-dressed emcee, pulls a chair to sit closer with Jongdae. Slower songs from Jongdae’s recent album served as background music as he’s being interviewed.

 

“-always a well thought-out process, Jongdae,” Huiyeol responds, flipping a prompt card. “May we know which song on the album is your most favourite, I’m sure the audience and public is curious too.”

 

“I like all the songs but if I would have to pick, I would definitely pick my comeback title song, Uprising, over my other single, Still a Dark Night,” Jongdae chuckles, sending a sincere reply.

 

“Was there any difficulty producing this album?”

 

“Well, creating new music is always a long and slow process but I had enjoyed producing this album. I had travelled quite a bit on tour last year and had gained inspiration from my fans and their messages. Uprising was the song I spent most of my time on as I had some difficulty coming up with the proper rock melody that would properly capture my emotions. It’s a good song to listen to when you are feeling down and I hope that my music can help people get through difficult times.”

 

“Nicely put,” Huiyeol smiles. “You also did a magazine photoshoot last month and it just came out earlier this week. There was the appearance of Luhan, a newly debuted idol from SME alongside you on the cover. It was a surprise to the public, were you aware? And how was it working with him, an idol? There was some slight but noticeable negative feedback from fans.”

 

“Ahh, yes I was. It was good working with Luhan, I hope the public and my fans would receive him with open arms also.” Jongdae lied, not knowing about the addition of Luhan until he got to the studio.

 

It was a favour from the photographer to Luhan’s company which Jongdae had graciously accepted with the director coming up to ask him for understanding. It was better to be on good terms with everyone in the entertainment and fashion industry, Jongdae reasons. It’s not good to speak bad about idols on national television anyway, when they are massed produced and so readily accepted.

 

“So when can we see a date with Luhan?” Huiyeol jokes as low laughter sounds from the audience.

 

”Hopefully soon, when both Luhan and I are not busy.” Jongdae forces out a chuckle, he would honestly rather not. Even when Jongdae is trying to avoiding thinking about Luhan, he manages to pop up as a topic. _What does everyone think Luhan is? Someone who is my rival?_

 

“Okay, thank you for your time on Sketchbook, Jongdae.” The interview goes to a stop and Jongdae thanks the heavens mentally.

 

Jongdae’s week is a busy one, with many activities to complete, like fan meetings, music shows and filming a gift music video of his single to his fans, thanking them for exceptional support. Jongdae gets more sleep as his album had been completely produced, but he still sleeps less than the average person while planning for his upcoming tour in Asia.

 

Luhan is growing steadily with popularity and Jongdae is starting to find it difficult to avoid Luhan, with his endorsements adverts and album being played everywhere along with Jongdae’s own.

 

The knots within Jongdae grow too.

 

 

\--

 

 

Luhan flops down onto his bed, reading through fan comments.

 

He’s both thankful and grateful, eyes glued to his laptop screen filled with fan messages. Luhan doesn’t understand how he is doing so well beyond expectations and managing to top music charts for an entire month. His official fan club has just reached over 200,000 people, that’s like an army, a giant army with real living people that liked him!

 

Luhan had held four weeks on being on top of charts while Jongdae had held top spot for three weeks. Luhan had done better than an established rock-artist that was loved nationally and internationally. Luhan didn’t aim for such lofty results, just wishing to be able to place in the top ten singles; he’s almost overwhelmed by the success and the expectations of living up to people.

 

What if Luhan was just a one hit wonder? Is this what Jongdae feels like on a regular basis?

 

Jongdae. Luhan thinks, falling back against a pillow. Why doesn’t he like me?

 

Luhan tries to not think about it, Jongdae’s clear dislike of idols, but then he remembers that Jongdae had pushed him to do well for his debut stage and had even talked kindly about him on Sketchbook, much to Luhan’s surprise. Gone was the snark Jongdae had while interacting with him personally.

 

Luhan doesn’t know what to make of Jongdae’s actions, one moment he is a nice respectable senior and then he rubs Luhan the wrong way completely. Ahh, there’s no use wasting time trying to figure Jongdae out when we aren’t even friends in the first place. Luhan decides to forget about him, getting back to reading messages on his fan page and social media.

 

[+56, -3] “Luhan oppa, please take care of yourself, you looked tired yesterday!”

[+12, -0] “Gege, sleep well and eat more nice food!”

[+9, -25] “Luhannie, I will always cheer for you! Please enjoy your date with Jongdae oppa!“

 

Luhan chokes on air while reading the comment. Fangirls these days.

 

[+5, -13] “Oppa! Saranghae XDDD <3<3 I Love You!!”

[+8, -0] “Rest well, deer Lulu, I know you always work hard but don’t over work!“

[+12, -0] “鹿晗哥哥, 多多照顾自己!” (Luhan gege, do take a lot of care!)

[+2, -94] “Stay away from Jongdae, you untalented piece of shit! You aren’t worthy of him!”

 

Clearly another someone has a lot of time to make an account on my fanpage to leave an unkind comment. Well guess what, you’ll never be able get as close to your precious oppa as me. Luhan rolls his eyes at the laptop screen, scrolling past the unwanted hate. It’s one of those irrational keybroad warriors, hiding behind the internet and shooting off their mouths. Luhan puffs his cheeks in annoyance, before shutting down his laptop. That magazine I had taken with Jongdae is causing more grief than good.

 

There are hundreds of nice comments on the page, but the bad ones stand out more.

 

Luhan tries to not take them to heart. It’s difficult to ignore them however.

 

 

\--

 

 

“I don’t believe it,” Jongdae says as he runs into Luhan outside of schedules. Seoul has a population about ten million and yet he manages to walk right into Luhan at the MCM flagship store.

 

“Oh, hello Jongdae senior,” Luhan greets as he straightens into a respectful bow.

 

Jongdae hums in response, judging the very misplaced and causal looking ensemble Luhan was wearing. The idol looked like he was dressed for a trip to the beach instead of a high-ended store, he could have at least worn a pair of jeans instead of shorts. Luhan raises an eyebrow at him and Jongdae hates how it makes his chest flush with heat for a brief second. Luhan, the guy with a bad fashion sense that still manages to look stupidly good.

 

“Already earned enough money to be spending on branded items I see.”

 

“None of your business!” Luhan blushes, voice defensive as he tapped Jongdae on the shoulder. Rather hard even.

 

“Relax, I’m just teasing, not trying to start anything.” Jongdae says, pointing out behind him at the entrance of the store. It was then did Luhan notice the group of people with their phones and camera out, peering at them like moths to a light. Luhan notes that the gathering of people had increased from when he first entered the store, Jongdae’s loyal following he supposes. Amazing how fame dehumanises people. It’s all negativity and conforming to the mould of being a perfect person – that loses a part of being oneself under public scrutiny, placed on a pedestal by fame.

 

Luhan lets out a tired sigh, shifting back his attention back to Jongdae.

 

“I’m mostly buying gifts for my friends and family back home. Although, I did buy a bag for myself as a reward.” Luhan says with a gentle smile, almost sheepishly. “What about you, senior?”

 

“Let’s talk deeper inside,” Jongdae pulling Luhan by his elbow. And Luhan nods, letting the other manhandle him to a more secluded part of the store away from direct camera angles. It’s a good thing that the security doesn’t allow paparazzi or obsessive fans into the store; the temporary sense of privacy is welcoming.

 

After a while of Jongdae trying to distract himself away from Luhan, it’s the idol breaks the silence first. “Well senior, you did say you wanted to talk right?”

 

“Why are you always around when I try to avoid you?” Jongdae hisses.

 

“I’m sorry but what?” Luhan asks, put off by Jongdae’s sharp tone as he stares back at him.

 

“Your presence makes me uncomfortable,” Jongdae says matter-of-factly.

 

“I can feel that radiating from you by the way,” Luhan replies, turning away from Jongdae and suddenly feeling much too tired to deal with him. Some great day it turned out to be. “Then why are we even talking like this? I don’t even know you and clearly we aren’t trying to be friends, but what did I do to offend you for you to hate me?”

 

Hesitation furrows Jongdae’s eyebrows, looking like he was trying to find something tactful to say. He doesn’t know how to respond, emotions warring within him, it’s a complicated issue. What would Jongdae gain from hating Luhan? Nothing. A wry, almost bitter grin makes its way onto Jongdae’s face.

 

“… I don’t hate you, it that’s what you are thinking.” Jongdae begins sincerely, his skin crawling.

 

“Then why the unfriendly attitude?” Luhan glances up at Jongdae, pointedly. There has to be a reason after all – unless, that was really Jongdae’s obnoxious way of treating idols.

 

“I can’t explain, perhaps I feel threatened?” Jongdae shrugs, knowing that he sounds utterly unconvincing. Luhan blinks, not expecting the other to say that but Jongdae actually sounds sincere under the cover of nonchalance. _Unbelievable._ Luhan grunts. _He has to be playing with me._

 

“I’m not trying to be the new Kim Jongdae though, I can’t emulate you and your fans love you so-”

 

“Weren’t you about to leave the store anyway? Sorry to have kept you here.” Jongdae interrupts.

 

Luhan sighs. “Yeah I was.” He says, sensing that Jongdae was done with talking.

 

Luhan shuffles past the group of people crowding around him out the MCM flagship store, forcing a small smile on as multiple phones were shoved into his face. He doesn’t leave without around turning to gaze lingeringly at Jongdae’s back. Luhan thinks he should have finished saying his piece, even if Jongdae wasn’t listening.

 

Later that night, gossip articles and rumours pop up surrounding Luhan and Jongdae. There were clear pictures of them, manipulated to look like an intense argument. Social media in Korea and fans of K-music everywhere bursts into a frenzy of wild conspiracies, talking about a great feud between Luhan and Jongdae. Backlash lands itself on both fandoms in the following days.

 

 

\--

 

 

Jongdae had been waiting for those questions to come.

 

“Lately, there had been rumours of you being on bad terms with Luhan, is this true?” Ryeowook, the host of Sukira Radio-show asks.

 

“Ah I’m glad you brought that question up,” Jongdae lets out a well-placed chuckle into the microphone. “I want to clarify that Luhan and I are on good speaking terms and would like to ask the public and ours fans to take all rumours with a grain of salt. We are not fueding in anyway. The photos taken of us at MCM were actually of us engaging in friendly banter, it was the angles of the pictures taken that made playing teasing into a very unfortunate argument.”

 

It wasn’t a complete lie.

 

“Yes, dear listeners, you heard this first from Jongdae himself. Please don’t believe in false rumours easily and let us forget about this incident. Also do remember to continue supporting Jongdae and Luhan in their individual careers and let us wish their friendship continue remain strong.”

 

Ryeowook then moves to the topic about Jongdae’s new album, which Jongdae breezes through, already knowing the apt answers to standard interview questions word for word. They also talk a little about Jongdae’s family and friends before answering questions for Jongdae from callers.

 

“And this has been Sukira Radio. Thank you for listening, we wish you a good night.”

 

The moment Jongdae finishes thanking Ryeowook for having him on the radio-show; his attention goes to his phone immediately to check on his official fanpage.

 

[+36, -37] “I don’t care really for Luhan but if Jongdae is his friend, I’ll care about him too.”

[+91, -23] “As fans of Jongdae oppa, we should support his friendship with Luhan.”

[+18, -13] “Jongdae wouldn’t lie to us! I choose to believe him!”

[+24, -11] “Hahaha, I was right to not believe in rumours, they are mostly fake!!”

 

Jongdae sighs in relief, glad to know that most of his fans are agreeable and always behind him. There is still doubt shown clearly in some comments but Jongdae can understand their feelings, it would take time for this issue and rumours to die down.

 

 

\--

 

 

Luhan is called into an important appointment at the CEO’s private meeting room.

 

To say that Luhan is nervous would be an understatement.

 

The idol feels light-headed and he’s beginning to sweat in the air-conditioned building as he makes his way to the CEO’s office. Luhan swears that preparing for his debut wasn’t as stressful as how he’s feeling at the moment. And Luhan has the nagging feeling that it had something to do with the rumours surrounding himself and Jongdae. Just thinking about the potential dressing down he’s about to get makes him wince verbally.

 

Luhan knocks on the meeting room door, signalling his arrival before opening it.

 

What Luhan sees first surprises him, before being ushered to a seat by a secretary – Jongdae dressed smartly and sitting in between two unfamiliar men dressed in suits. In fact, just about everyone was dressed in formal wear and Luhan mentally thinks himself to have at least grabbed a jacket to make his outfit smarter. Luhan notes that the CEO of SME, core members of the director’s board and his own manager are present.

 

_Important people yay, relax Luhan, relax yourself._

 

”I shall assume that every present here is aware of the rumours surrounding both Jongdae and Luhan,” Jongdae’s representative, his company CEO, begins surely. “Since those rumours had been circulating around like wildfire, profit margins have been decreasing and both of our artiste’s public image has been affected. And I propose that we come up with a solution that is beneficial to both parties–”

 

Luhan catches on quickly, glancing across the table to hold Jongdae’s gaze. Something unreadable flickers in Jongdae’s eyes. _Looks like we shall be around each other more often now._

 

“-By making use of the rumours, I’m sure that Jongdae’s and Luhan’s duet would well. It will in turn build up their public image again and also gain more support from existing fans and newer ones alike.”

 

Soft discussion breaks out on SME’s side before agreeing to the proposal. “A duo project would do nicely, more merchandising could also be done if there’s two people involved. Now all we have to do is produce a marketing strategy that would make the most hype. The more publicity, the better for both parties.”

 

And the more money would be profited. It was left unsaid in the meeting room but it was clear that it was the most important end result. Jongdae and Luhan would be going on regular public dates, after individual schedules, in crowded places with high human traffic flow.

 

 

\--

 

 

Jongdae sighs into his glass of juice, wondering many more ‘dates’ he has to on with Luhan.

 

For the past three days, Jongdae and Luhan had been spotted in public together, set up by both their companies to create more rumours and hype. You would think that with such an obvious display of their meet-ups, the public would suspect something was amiss but instead, the media had eaten it up, sensationalising Jongdae and Luhan with a dating scandal.

 

Currently, they were sitting in one of those fancy loft cafés with overpriced pastries and drinks. And of course, Jongdae and Luhan were sitting right beside a giant glass window; if there was anything to be thankful of, it would be that most of their obsessive fans are out of sight as they were on the third floor. Although, the pair doesn’t fail to notice the reporters across the street with their cameras aimed at them, taking pictures of their supposed budding romance.

 

The atmosphere between Jongdae and Luhan is mostly quiet, with the tinkering of plates and utensils around them in the café. The silence is uncomfortable, both celebrities barely talking with surface conversations and focused on eating.

 

Jongdae hasn’t paid attention to details about Luhan, but at such a close distance, he notes that for such a pretty person, Luhan has some really manly hands, a nice looking kind of roughness with his veins. Jongdae sighs again, having his finished his juice along with his meal, now left with nothing to distract him from interacting with Luhan.

 

“You could at least try to enjoy the off-time, even if you are with me,” Luhan begins.

 

“I don’t even know you.” Jongdae shrugs, leaning back onto his chair.

 

“I don’t know you either, but if you could stop sighing, we could actually get to know each other.”

 

“Okay then,” A wry smile appears on Jongdae’s face. “I don’t like your fandom. They are so whiny.”

 

Luhan huffs in annoyance. “I don’t appreciate you saying that.”

 

“But really. They are mostly mindless pre-teen and teenage girls that scream Oppa! Oppa! Notice me! At least my fandom has a mix of some guys and girls mostly around their early twenties, they are more mature. Look, your little fangirls are out there.” Jongdae points out through the window towards the small group of girls across the street waving Luhan merchandise. They scream hysterically when Luhan turns to look at them, simply waving at them. “See what I mean?”

 

“Those fans need to stop being so obsessed.” Luhan spits sharper than expected, surprising himself.

 

 _This is different._ Jongdae is caught off guard, but he continues speaking. “… I can understand that.”

 

“Sorry.” Luhan says, as the mood around him darkens. “I just wish that it would be easier living, I love the stage and I love what I’m doing, but having people invading my privacy and just h-” Luhan trails off, falling into silence.

 

Jongdae doesn’t expect Luhan to finish speaking, and the conversation halts there while the idol’s frame seemed to huddle closer into himself. “How was it like, living in another country away from home and dreaming about performing on stage one day?”

 

“Why the sudden interest?” Luhan asks, a twinkle lighting up his eyes.

 

“Just curious.”

 

“It wasn’t easy that’s for sure. I got homesick often while studying at Yonsei University, but then I got scouted by SME. And I took the chance and trained for three years, believing that I could make it each day. There was a lot of sweat and tears.” Luhan laughs, an embarrassed but fond chuckle. “What about you then, senior?”

 

“Our stories are probably similar, there were tears but less sweat since I didn’t dance. I floated around wondering in my late teens if a music career was a right choice. And I guess I did, I’m glad I decided to continue onwards.”

 

“It feels great to know that you’ve succeeded, isn’t it.”

 

“Yes it is.” Jongdae comments.

 

A companionable atmosphere makes its way around them and Jongdae can’t help quirking up his lips. The day ends on a good note, with Jongdae and Luhan being able to make pleasant conversation. Social media buzzes on about the possible scandal between them, and their fan reactions are mixed, like a double edge blade - some are supportive while some are negative. But people are still talking.

 

 

\--

 

 

Luhan doesn’t know how they ended up like this, hiding in their locked dressing room.

 

Luhan supposes he could blame it on the alcohol that was present during the celebration of Jongdae’s comeback promotions being finished. However, he is sure that Jongdae and himself are sober and aware of their own actions. Jongdae has such a nice face, and Luhan really, really likes it – especially when the rockstar is on his knees, mouthing at his cock so enthusiastically.

 

“Fuck,” Luhan curses lowly, fingers clenching onto Jongdae’s hair and tugging roughly. He’s good at this.

 

Luhan’s body clenches with arousal as his legs are spread apart, watching Jongdae slick up his thick length with pink lips, bobbing his head up and down his cock with a practiced ease. The action is lewd but Luhan thinks Jongdae looks so attractive, long eyelashes that flutter together prettily and hollowed cheeks that further highlight his cheekbones while sucking on cock. He wonders if Jongdae realises how difficult it is to not thrust up into the warmth, to fuck his dick into Jongdae’s slick mouth at the steady pace. And Luhan feels that he might actually get used to this, having Jongdae sucking him off.

 

“I’m going to come, Jongdae.” Luhan chuckles breathlessly, unable to stop the small jerk of his hips.

 

Jongdae hums in acknowledgement, licking up the underside of Luhan’s cock with tongue as he sucks in the length faster. Luhan groans loudly, his pelvis pooling with heat as Jongdae deepthroats smoothly, swallowing around his dick. A hard suck on the sensitive cockhead is all it takes to make Luhan fall apart, as the idol spills his come down Jongdae’s waiting mouth.

 

Luhan thinks he might have reconsider his life choices, but right now he decides it would be better to leave it for later.

 

Luhan manhandles Jongdae back onto the couch, kissing him fervently while pulling down Jongdae’s pants and briefs just enough to reveal his cock. Luhan swallows the sounds Jongdae is making and Jongdae nips at his lower lip, feeling the smirk that appeared onto Luhan’s mouth. Luhan grips his hand hard around Jongdae’s cock in response; making Jongdae jerk up into his fist as he strokes him fast.

 

Jongdae groans deeply, pushing Luhan down against the couch without their mouths separating. There was something addictive about Luhan’s lips and Jongdae wasn’t going to let go of that thrill anytime soon, and Luhan definitely didn’t mind, still jerking adept fingers around Jongdae’s cock. A tremble leaps up Jongdae’s spine as he falls down against Luhan’s chest, cursing a colourful tirade.

 

Luhan just laughs, stroking Jongdae more roughly and quickly, until Jongdae tenses against him and comes over his fingers, a deep moan making Luhan shiver with delight. Jongdae then flops down onto Luhan, breathing heavily from the afterglow, feeling too lazy to move away from a surprisingly comfy Luhan. And thankfully, Luhan seemed to be reluctant to move too. It takes a good five minutes before Jongdae moves aside to grab a wet towel to clean up.

 

Luhan breaks the quiet first. “… I just jerked you off, senior.”

 

“And I just sucked off a nice cock.” Jongdae says, whacking Luhan on the chest lightly.

 

A noticeable pink tints itself on Luhan’s face and it makes Jongdae want to laugh.

 

“… Does this mean that we are friends now?”

 

“Yeah? I guess so, if you want to.”

 

 _Friends with Luhan._ Jongdae’s heart hammers in his chest.

 

 

\--

  

 

Jongdae runs fingers into his hair in frustration.

 

“Could you not, just when I thought I was making progress with you!”

 

“You’re being difficult!” Luhan shoves back, disgruntled. “I’m also part of this project too!”

 

“I’m not being difficult! I know that but you don’t have any experience being a producer!”

 

“I might not have any experience being an official producer but I did go to Yonsei Univeristy for the arts and also majored in Applied Music at the Seoul Institute of the Arts. Did you forget that? I do believe that I have the right qualifications to do this!” Luhan proclaims loudly, glaring at Jongdae in the studio, Jongdae wasn’t letting him take part in the chorus of their duet, the most important part of the song!

 

“You have the pre-chorus and verses to work on, we are also working on the bridge and lyrics together, I don’t see how unreasonable I’m being? In fact, you should be grateful that I’m sparing you the effort of creating the most difficult part! Don’t worry your pretty head and leave the tune to me!”

 

“So is that what you think I am? A pretty face with no proper substance?” A hurt look takes over Luhan’s facial expression and Jongdae feels himself grimace inwardly.

 

“I didn’t say that!” Jongdae argues back, looking down at the mess of music sheets splayed over the studio table and not wanting to face Luhan. _I’m sorry but please understand me, I’ve been making my own music for years now and it’s my life, I don’t want to change what music means to me. I’m already trying to adjust working with you outside my comfort zone on an R &B track. _

 

“Or don’t tell it’s because you think the fact that I’m an idol and that cancels out my musicality?”

 

“Don’t put words like that in my mouth, Luhan! I’m your friend aren’t I?”

 

“Some friend you turn out to be, when you can’t even have enough confidence in me!”

 

Frustration is boiling inside Luhan, unable to understand why Jongdae was refusing to work fully with him. Luhan’s knuckles whitened as his hands clenched into tight fists. _He’s still prejudiced against idols, I was so fucking stupid to believe that Kim Jongdae could change easily. I’m feel like I’m about to explode under stress, our fans are waiting for this collaboration. I just want our song to do well!_

 

“Could you leave the studio for a while, Luhan? You need to chill and I need some peace at the moment.” Jongdae says quietly, breaking the tense silence in the room. Jongdae didn’t understand what had gone so wrong in the studio today, it had begun well in the morning, with him and Luhan coming onto a common ground with their concepts and ideas.

 

Jongdae supposes that he deserves this, Luhan’s frustration at him, but he’s afraid of losing his signature in his music, what if his fans thought he had changed? It would undermine the effort made into producing and the success his albums had. And Jongdae definitely did not want that outcome, he wanted some time to figure things out and still translate himself into the duet. Maybe this whole project with Luhan was a bad idea. "… I just want the song to be good." he added quietly.

 

“Me too, Jongdae _senior_.” Luhan says, with a little extra vehemence. “Why don’t I just leave and let you do all the work, since I’m not competent enough? Just go ahead and be the great rockstar you are, hog the chorus and make me the backup singer!” Luhan’s just about to shout, but he held back with much firmness. “I don’t see why I’m bothering to take part in process, I can be your puppet, like the cash-cow SME trained me to be, like that way you are treating me!”

 

Jongdae’s pulse quickens with horror, did he really come off that way to Luhan?

 

“Luhan, please listen, I don’t-”

 

“I had enough of you. I’ll give you your space while I _chill_.” Luhan interrupts, leaving the studio with a loud bang of the door.

 

\--

 

A few days later, Jongdae and Luhan go on a variety show together.

 

They appear to the public on national television for the first time as friends and not just competitors vying for top spot on music shows. Jongdae and Luhan are both interviewed about their albums and are asked questions about their relationship with each other.

 

Jongdae and Luhan’s incident at MCM is dying out with the rise of rumours of a dating scandal and a secret collaboration.

 

Generally, the responses from both fandoms are still mixed and a violent fan-war took place recently on a prolific local forum. Something about who was the better singer out of the pair and who had the better fandom, popular rockstar Jongdae or power idol Luhan.

 

Social media and their official fan-page are still buzzing with conspiracy theories, the most favourite one being – Jongdae abusing his senior status and making things difficult for Luhan because he was a threat. Reporters are also eagerly following both of them, with terrible disguises and stealth skills most of the time.

 

Jongdae and Luhan don’t know which more of an irritant is; the media or their physical loss of privacy.

 

And Luhan is still avoiding Jongdae despite efforts to speak to him.

 

\--

 

Jongdae gasps, fingers grappling for purchase.

 

“Oh shit.” He breathes harshly as he’s being bent over the grand piano in SME’s recording studio.

 

Jongdae spreads his legs wider, moving back to meet Luhan’s thrusts. He’s really very, very good. Jongdae could make a joke about dance, but he’s a little distracted by dancer hips at the moment, strong ones belonging to Luhan that are slapping against his butt. Jongdae groans softly through his teeth, head resting against the piano as Luhan grunts, stretching him with his cock and making Jongdae tense with tension, his toes and fingers curling.

 

A loud wail is ripped out of Jongdae when Luhan hits his prostate, a constant pace pounding against it and filling Jongdae with dizzying pleasure. “ _Luhannnn_ ,” Jongdae cries incoherently, clenching down onto Luhan’s hard length and grinding back against the idol. The sounds coming from Jongdae were so needy, it only provokes Luhan into fucking the rockstar faster, plundering his cock desperately into warm tightness.

 

_Fuck fuck fuck._ Jongdae’s legs tremble with effort as Luhan’s fingers gripped at the rockstar’s slim waist, using it for leverage to yank Jongdae back more fully down his cock, taking him deep with every hard thrust. The sound of skin hitting skin was loud, echoing in the studio and washing out Jongdae's breathy moans. Jongdae was sure that he was going to bruise, with Luhan’s powerful hips fucking him as if he was trying to punish Jongdae with his dick.

 

It doesn’t take long for Jongdae to climax, with Luhan slamming his cock into Jongdae again and again, hitting his prostate with precision until Jongdae is seeing stars, and blinking tears from simulation. Jongdae comes with a shout of Luhan’s name, his butt pulsing around Luhan and the idol follows soon after, orgasm milked out of his cock with slow hip rolls. Luhan slumps on top Jongdae, staying deep inside and feeling the other shudder under him. Luhan then pulls out of Jongdae and ties up the used condom as Jongdae moves to flop against the piano seat, feeling entirely boneless.

 

“God, I didn’t think you could fuck like that,” Jongdae groans, not bothering to pull up his pants properly.

 

“You still don’t know a lot about me,” Luhan smirks, lying on the studio couch nearby Jongdae after discarding the condom - his legs reduced to jelly after the exertion. “… I’m still mad at you though.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Jongdae begins softly, turning towards Luhan. “You didn’t give me the chance to explain myself yesterday, so I decided to use my body to _seduce_ you.”

 

“I don’t know how you managed to _seduce_ me, considering that you have two left feet.”

 

“Must have been my lovely rockstar charms.” The rockstar says with a playful waggle of eyebrows and Luhan laughs, amused by the thought.

 

“Keep thinking that and you might actually gain some charm.”

 

“Hey!” Jongdae whines, making the motion of smacking him. Which Luhan thought was really cute by the way. “But really I’m sorry if you felt that way, I didn't realise you took my actions for looking down on you. Really I don’t, I... I... was just worried that I would lose what made me the rockstar I am, with this duet project. I’ve been working solo as a rock artist for so long and it’s difficult to explain this, but I’m afraid of failure and not living up to expectations. It’s important to me." Jongdae mutters quietly, with a miserable lilt.

 

Luhan froze shortly, looking up straight into Jongdae’s eyes. Someone as successful as Jongdae had worries like that? But how could he? He had six consecutive albums, each more successful than the previous one and yet…. _Fuck._ Luhan curses in realisation when its hits him, a giant weight of regret landing atop his chest. Jongdae had the same worries as him, which he wouldn’t be able to meet the expectations set by himself and of the public.

 

_I guess even I had put you on a pedestal, huh? Thinking that you were so great and perfect with no worries_. Luhan realises with a soft pang that Jongdae was more similar to him than he thought.

 

“I’m sorry too.” Luhan’s apologises gently.

 

“What for?” Jongdae replies, noting the tenderness in the Luhan’s voice. It’s almost aching.

 

“For assuming the worst about you, that you saw me as noting but a ditz as I was a pretty face. I didn’t realise that you had such worries and I assumed that your prejudice against idols had blinded you,” The admission was soft as Luhan’s breath hitched for a brief second.

 

“-And sorry Jongdae, because I’ve forgotten that you were also a person, I thought too highly of you and placed you on a pedestal. It’s scary to admit, but sometimes I think that you and I, all celebrities are just objects of entertainment which lack something that makes us human. We’re all expected to be so perfect and to achieve that, we lost sight of what we had set out to do in the first place…. I’m not really making sense am I?”

 

“I understand what you’re trying to say,” Jongdae smiles sadly, sitting up properly as he’s enraptured by Luhan’s words. This serious, deeper side of Luhan doesn’t fit him, Jongdae would rather see him less conflicted and more carefree about living.

 

“-The expectations of our fans and the fear of fading out of stardom are worrisome isn’t it, Luhan? You would think that when you reach a certain level of fame and success, you would be satisfied and be able to enjoy life well but instead there is this thirst for more and more. And in that process, you wonder if it would be better if the fame wasn’t there. Such a _lovely_ industry to be in.”

 

_We’re a pair of fools._ Luhan quirks up an ironic grin, if he could, he would tell Jongdae not to worry because he is so successful but the idol himself has such irrational thoughts. “So… I guess we are on pleasant talking terms again?”

 

“Yeah, we are,” Jongdae chuckles. “Now, would you let me understand you more as a real friend then? Since you keep mentioning that I don’t know you.”

 

\--

 

A pleasant mirth manages to seep over dinner as Jongdae celebrates with Luhan.

 

Jongdae lets out a laugh, amused by Luhan’s pain – as he kicked him underneath the table for taking away the spoon of cake from Jongdae’s mouth. Serves him right for playing around with food, when Jongdae had actually let himself go along with Luhan’s initial attempt to feed him.

 

“Hey!” Luhan face’s scrunches up comically as he yelps softly, using a hand to sooth the hurt on his leg.

 

Jongdae is actually enjoying himself on the dates set up by their companies; it’s starting to feel more like a real date, now having found companionship with Luhan. Currently, they were in an up-scale dining restaurant in Myeongdong, surprisingly secluded and intimate at one of the inner corners away from any windows. It’s a nice change, knowing that are no reporters or fans pointing cameras at them, the only time they were spotted together today was while they were walking from a parked company car.

 

“Luhan, do you think that our duet would do well and receive lots of love?”

 

“Of course it would, it’s produced and sung by us after all!” Luhan cheers, sending Jongdae a bright smile. “Did you see how many views the audio teasers had gotten on youtube? Almost a million views in a day for just ten seconds of chorus!”

 

Jongdae returns a grin equally as bright, satisfied with Luhan’s answer.

 

Their fans had received the song well, not really captured by surprise since the rumours happened, but fully supporting the collaboration between Jongdae and Luhan. Social media had been talking about it since early morning when the audio clip was uploaded, with everyone talking about how great Jongdae was doing a different genre beside rock and how power idol Luhan was living up to his name, not just by overwhelming popularity but as his stronger vocals were hinted at.

 

“Luhan, can I tell you a little something about myself?” Jongdae begins sincerely, feeling comfortable enough.

 

“Ah? If you are okay with telling me then go ahead.” Luhan hums in acknowledgement, pausing halfway while eating and looking silly with his utensils being held up in the air.

 

“When I first began this career in music, I always did struggle along to find a genre that fits me. I know music isn’t a subjective thing but I felt I understood rock music best, having grown up listening and falling in love with it because of my parents,” Jongdae says fondly as Luhan nods. “And because of that love for rock, I wanted to make music that would help spread that love, to help people the way rock music helped me find myself while I was training in a tiny company.”

 

“And that small company is now doing very well, managing a handful of popular rock bands and indie artists, thanks to your success.”

 

A flush presents itself on Jongdae as he blushes, stopping to cough at Luhan’s praise.

 

“Debuting wasn’t easy, but I got through the training. My first album didn’t do too bad, considering that it was the kpop idol boom back then, when they were starting to take over the music industry in Korea. I always did envy them, the idols, the all rounded ‘perfect’ entertainer who had looks and could sing, dance and act. But then, it changed when I came back with my second album.”

 

Jongdae pauses, gauging Luhan’s response as the idol perked up with more interest. “Well go on, I’m listening.”

 

“There was a really popular idol group back then, which I shall not mention their name and talk bad about them because I’m not going to stoop that low. It was at Music Bank, when I overheard them speaking ills things about me, quote ‘why is that ugly midget still around, didn’t he fade away with that shitty debut rock album that flopped’ as they laughed about it. Well I-”

 

“You are not ugly, Jongdae. And you aren’t a midget either, you’re a nice height. Also, your music is great, I love your debut album and I thought that you were really pretty even then.” Luhan interrupts, while Jongdae gets redder in the face from embarrassment.

 

“You liked my debut album? With the embarrassing rock ballads that crooned about love when I didn’t even understand it… and thanks.” Jongdae wheezed, wanting to forget about them. “As I was saying, they were badmouthing me and worse, they noticed that I was nearby and they continued jeering even louder in a very poorly hidden way. Then I was also locked in my dressing room, making me late for my performance and until today I’m sure it was them.”

 

“That’s terrible, you should have brought it up to the producers of Music Bank.”

 

“They were one of the top tier idols back then, Luhan, they had a lot of connections and it wouldn’t do any good for me to offend them. So I did what I could do, practice more and produce better songs, the sweetest thing would be being more successful than them. Besides, they’ve already disbanded two years ago so look who faded away to irrelevance at the end, ha.”

 

“… So that’s why you disliked idols, Jongdae, I don’t know what to say, I’m sorry-”

 

“Don’t be stupid and apologise for something you didn’t do. Besides I should be the one apologising for treating you unkindly first, in fact I should have been a lot nicer to other idols instead of snubbing them when they greet me.” Jongdae sighs tiredly, leaning his head onto a hand. “And hey, don’t look so down, you’ll get more wrinkles… but I don’t think that will help anyway, since you already look like an ugly old man when you laugh.”

 

“Kim Jongdae!” Luhan exclaims, about to whoop Jongdae’s butt.

 

Jongdae laughs as he smacks Luhan’s hand away, dodging Luhan across the table.

 

\--

 

“I didn’t think I would ever wear a sparkly jacket in my entire lifetime, it looks like someone had just carelessly dropped a tub full on glitter on this,” Jongdae deadpans, looking at his own reflection with disapproval.

 

“I think it suits you, like a little fairy with killer cheekbones spreading glitter everywhere.”

 

“Says the one who looks more like a dainty, pretty fairy boy.” Jongdae teases as he gets wrung by Luhan,

 

Currently, Jongdae and Luhan are about to film for their music video in a warehouse on a set created by SME. The production was certainly extravagant, Jongdae notes, impressed with the three completely different sets that had been crafted with great attention to lighting and detail. _Well that’s SME for you, now all we have to do is look pretty while lip-syncing on a pretty set. And how does a hideous pink jacket with glitter go with a neutral themed set, I’m going to look a human traffic light permanently stuck on the stop signal._

 

“What’s the matter, Jongdae?” Luhan asks, coming back to Jongdae after getting his makeup and hair done.

 

Jongdae sucks in breath, unable to find words momentarily. Luhan looks like the first time Jongdae had met the idol personally, with his hair styled into a pompadour and bronzer accentuating his features, looking even more attractive as Jongdae had accepted the fact that he really liked how Luhan appeared and carried himself. Luhan raises a well-defined brow in question at Jongdae’s pause and Jongdae feels a flare of heat unknot inside him.

 

“J-Just thinking that this flashy pink _thing_ on me is terribly out of place,” Jongdae says with disdain.

 

“Trust me, it could have been worse.” Luhan laughs amicably, ruffling Jongdae’s unstyled hair.

 

“Don’t do that! I’m still your senior, both in age and status too!”

 

Luhan pouts and Jongdae thinks he would like to kiss the lip gloss off Luhan. Then, _fuck it, fuck those fake dates, who cares about what the disagreeable fans think, when Luhan is so real, so enchanting and right there in front of me._ Jongdae presses his mouth against Luhan’s pouting one, as Luhan flinches back at the unexpected action but then he kisses back sweetly, leaving a slow, lingering one on Jongdae. A kiss that was not rushed, and felt all kinds of alright.

 

The music video recording goes on smoothly, without major problems during the hours spent in the warehouse. The pair was done with the video shoot, unless editing required more film to work with. It ends late, late night and both Jongdae and Luhan are free to go, and Jongdae is satisfied with the result, having glanced at the producer’s computer screen. He’s grateful that with an effect filter, his jacket doesn’t look so gaudy. Luhan was filmed well too, needless to say, looking sinful with a plunging v-neck shirt.

 

They head over to Jongdae’s loft apartment for the night. Jongdae doesn’t have sex with Luhan, both too tired from work, but they do make out a lot, spending a good half an hour kissing on just about every surface in Jongdae’s home.

 

Luhan immediately latches himself onto Jongdae at the doorstep, pressing lips onto soft ones while Jongdae distractedly struggles to unlock the door. They migrate from the doorstep to the dining area, Luhan pressed down onto the table with Jongdae combing through his hair, tracing slow kisses up Luhan’s neck and pretty jawline.

 

Then Luhan pulls Jongdae towards the more comfortable living room sofa, settling Jongdae down onto his lap, the rockstar’s thighs on both side on his hips. Luhan groans lowly into Jongdae’s mouth, a shiver tracing up his spine when Jongdae nips at his lower lip.

 

Fingers entwining together, Jongdae moves to bring Luhan to his bedroom. But halfway there, Jongdae stops to press Luhan against a window – the idol is prettier than his apartment’s great view of the Seoul city nightlife, he notes as he continued to kiss Luhan almost feverishly, like he’s trying to make up for lost time.

 

\--

 

“A perfect score of 10,000! The top song for the week on Mnet M!Countdown! ‘What is Love’ by project duo J&L! Congratulations!”

 

Luhan jumps up in joy, tackling Jongdae with a giant-bear hug and the latter just shakes with overjoyed laughter, lifting and spinning a zealous Luhan around once under the rain of metallic confetti, Jongdae forgetting about his seasoned rockstar image with senior status. If it was more apt, Jongdae would have skipped the standard thank you speech and kissed Luhan right there and then – before pulling the idol backstage for celebratory alone time.

 

“We won, Jongdae! On our first duet stage!” Luhan bounces excitedly, while the stage begins to clear for their encore performance. “Our song was just fully released two days ago with the music video! I thought it would at least take us a week for the song to catch on! Jongdae! Ahhhh! We won with a perfect 10,000!”

 

“Like you said,” Jongdae beams with pride, amusedly watching the idol absorb the fact that they won. “It’s a song produced and sung by us, results like this were expected.”

 

“Told you so.” Luhan says, a playful twinkle in his eyes while getting in position next to Jongdae.

 

Jongdae throws back a heart-felt grin as the back-track begins to play.

 

Jongdae’s strong voice rings clear like the chiming of a great bell, accompanied by Luhan’s melodious one, a bright vocal timber perfectly harmonising emotions with the other. The encore is even better received by the audience, as both singers sang their hearts out, with a win spurring them on.

 

The duet had been very well received, overwhelming almost, with many new people supporting their collaboration and joining their fandoms. It doesn’t hurt to have older and newer fans supporting Jongdae’s and Luhan’s now official relationship either, having being under public scrutiny for so long.

  

\--

  

“Your fans are really nice,” Jongdae mentions out of nowhere, as he and Luhan are in the recording studio again, working on a follow-up mini-album together and deciding on which song for the next single. Jongdae thinks that _Baby don’t Cry_ would be good but Luhan thinks _Moonlight_ would be more suitable.

 

“Oh? What changed the ‘they are annoying whiny girls’ huh?” Luhan responds.

 

“Nothing much,” Jongdae begins with a happy little grin, and Luhan looks at him curiously with raised brows. The rockstar had been acting strange since lunch, like he had a secret that he couldn’t wait to tell someone. “I went onto my fanpage earlier and there was a long string of comments saying something like they were _morning deers_ and wanted to tell me to take good care of myself and _Hannie oppa_. Sounds read cute doesn’t it, Hannie oppa?”

 

“Oh my god, please don’t say that.” Luhan replies and flicks Jongdae’s forehead, making him laugh loudly, the pleasant sound echoing in the studio and Luhan’s ears. “Those pet names make my skin crawl, even if it’s from fond intentions.”

 

“There was also something about a _fanfic_ about you being needy for my dick, I think that would be a really nice thing to do after work later, don’t you think so?” Jongdae teases and Luhan blushes instantly. _Dear heaven, I’m being written about with Jongdae._

 

“Shut up and keep making your dumb music,” Luhan says with no real bite. “But… I guess we can if you want to.” The idol adds on later as an afterthought, distracting himself with a music sheet and avoiding looking directly at Jongdae’s gaze.

 

Jongdae’s laughter rings again, leaving Luhan flushing with pink while hiding being a piece of paper. “Yeah, that would be nice.” Jongdae says and Luhan can _feel_ him smiling through the paper.

 

After work, the pair went for a little-dinner date and then, Jongdae fucked Luhan nice and slow at the idol’s place later.

 

 --

  

“Jongdae, when I first met you, I thought you were really good-looking and was star struck,” Luhan muses, spooning and cuddling up around Jongdae as he hummed. “I thought that hey, I need to do my best and not to bother him by getting through the photo shoot smoothly. And then I thought you were irritating and rude, snobbish even and yet I still couldn’t dislike you because I respected you as the senior rock artist with a super voice that had a great intimacy with his fans.”

  
_I lost my mind 当你走进我视线 (I lost my mind, when you walked into my sight)_

_就在你周围整个世界 get in slow motion (the world surrounding only you became slow motion)_

 

“I thought that you disliked me and it bothered me a lot, I kept thinking about great wrong I’d done.” Luhan says, kissing away the small frown that appeared on Jongdae’s lips. “Stop thinking about that, I didn’t dislike you at all,” Jongdae replies, burrowing himself into Luhan’s embrace as he leans forward to busy himself with Luhan’s neck, feeling the gentle tremble of Luhan’s pulse while leaving a hickey on the idol.

 

“I really like you, love you.” Jongdae mumbles into warm skin, leaving another spot of purple and pink blossoming on Luhan’s pretty collarbone, while Luhan sighs contentedly.

  
_请你告诉我 如果这样就是爱(please tell me if this is what love is like)_

_爱无所不在 会让我忘记伤害(love is everywhere, it lets me forget injuries)_

 

“I like you too,” Luhan whispers, flipping Jongdae over, pressing him back onto the bed; straddling Jongdae while he swipes a tongue against tender lips. Jongdae hums blissfully, tangling legs with Luhan and holding him down by the waist as he meets him with tongue.

 

Jongdae doesn’t think he’ll get over how lovely it feels to have Luhan pressed up to him – fitting together like perfect puzzle pieces. “Jongdae, I liked you, before and during all the rumours and scandals. Loved you, when I found understanding with you, all your fears and your secrets, I want to be there for you.”

  
_分担悲哀 学习关怀 (share sorrow, learn consideration)_

_吵过哭过 还能拥抱 (we’ve fought, we’ve cried, and we can still embrace)_

 

Luhan slides a nimble hand down Jongdae’s briefs, grabbing his length and pulling it to hardness.

 

The rockstar lets a soft whimper into Luhan’s lips, still kissing deeply while Luhan fumbles for the bottle of lube on the bedside drawer. Luhan then moves to dribble generous slick onto his fingers, making Jongdae watch the pretty idol open himself, which Jongdae does with intense arousal, pressing hands flat onto Luhan’s bare thighs. Luhan lets out a breathless chuckle, teasing Jongdae with little pleasured sounds and appreciating the way Jongdae’s cock twitches with need.

 

The way Jongdae looks at him makes Luhan dizzy, his unwavering gaze burning and wanting.

  
_请你告诉我 如果这样就是爱 (please tell me if this is what love is like)_

_当我牵你手 全世界羡慕不已 (when i hold your hands, the world is in endless envy)_

Luhan sinks down onto Jongdae’s lubed dick fully, both of them gasping at the action.

 

Jongdae pauses shortly, letting Luhan adjust to his size before pulling out halfway and driving back into warm tightness. Luhan’s whole body trembles and he feels like he’s going to burst, with Jongdae’s cock stretching him so good that Luhan thought that he’d come from the first thrust. Jongdae grunts lowly from his throat, sitting up to meet Luhan’s mouth with his own and digging fingers into Luhan’s butt –guiding Luhan up and down his slick length at a steady pace.

 

Luhan clings onto Jongdae, letting out sounds of appreciation against tongue. It’s so _hot_ , Jongdae’s lewd little moans being swallowed by Luhan as he clenches down onto Jongdae.

  
_当你吻我 才懂这感觉不会更改 (when you kiss me is only when i understand that this feeling won’t change)_

_我无法不想你 是否这样就是爱 (i can’t not think about you, is this what love is like?)_

 

“F-Fuck, touch me, Jongdae.” Luhan cries, almost a sob. “I need you.”

 

Jongdae does, using a hand to stroke Luhan’s cock as he’s being bounced on the rockstar’s lap, delightfully deep as Jongdae keeps fucking into him at his sweet spot. Luhan has his legs locked around Jongdae’s waist, and he’s pushing back against Jongdae’s cock as much as possible. It’s a delicious torment, Luhan clenching onto Jongdae’s length with every thrust and Jongdae only seemed to fuck Luhan better for that, snapping hips harder into Luhan, who was taking his cock so well.

 

It doesn’t take long for Luhan to come with a pant of Jongdae’s name, string after string of white semen spilling onto sweaty bodies when Jongdae is so expertly fucking him through orgasm. And Jongdae climaxes with a final thrust into Luhan, filing him up with thick come as Luhan pulls him in for a heated and possessive kiss.

 

“You’re mine from now on, Kim Jongdae.” Luhan says, a shiver shaking him as he leans his entire body weight onto Jongdae, too boneless to move. “Love you, _senior_.”

 

Jongdae lets out a cackle, deciding to flop back onto the bed with a naked Luhan lying upon him.

 

Everything is too sticky and warm, with sweat and come and but it’s all what Jongdae would want from Luhan – being close to this sometimes very devious pretty idol who was so attractive, so caring and so amazing.

  
_只想让你笑得像个纯真小孩 (i just want to let you laugh like an innocent child)_

_只想给你安慰像个朋友般的依赖 (i just want to comfort you, support you like a friend)_

 

“I’m yours, Luhan,” Jongdae sighs softly, nuzzling his nose against his lover’s fluffy head while Luhan lets out an appreciative hum. “I love you.”

 

_告诉我 到底 what is love ( tell me, so, what is love?)_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated :)


End file.
